dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Chadwick Jones Presents: Beneath the Mississippi
"We're not out of the blue yet Chadwick, we are currently heading through time and space and I don't know how to control the ship" - Brain Surgeon Chadwick Jones Presents: Beneath the Mississippi is the eighth episode of Chadwick Jones Presents and the eighth and final episode of Season 1. Summary The video opens with a news report delivered by Jon Gibbord. Chadwick Jones has been sent to the Asylum for Crazy People after attempting to commit suicide. In the asylum Chadwick continues to be tormented by the insistent demands of The Meddler, who forces him to watch the worst movie of all time, Beneath the Mississippi. The abhorrent nature of the film eventually causes Chadwick to have a mental breakdown, forcing the Brain Surgeon to finish the review for him. To Chadwick's amazement, he discovers that he has survived the film. Not only that, but the increasingly bad nature of the movies shown to him has helped to build up a tolerance to them, foiling The Meddler's plans of ever defeating him this way again. In a flurry of emotion, Chadwick tosses the dvd of the movie into the air and destroys it with a kamehameha wave. Afterwards, The Meddler stumbles into the room, confident that Chadwick has died. When he discovers an angry Chadwick in place of a corpse, he flees back into his ship, only to be pursued by Chadwick, the Brain Surgeon, and a host of others. Inside, Chadwick is stunned to find that the ship's interior closely resembles a backyard. The Meddler uses this moment to spring a trap by binding chadwick with invisible restraints, then starting the ship on a new course for a hostile planet. As The Meddler gloats over his victory, Coatmon sneaks up behind him and viciously bites him on the rear, causing him to run around frantically. The Brain Surgeon takes this opportunity to approach the control panel and release Chadwick from the trap. As The Meddler continues to panic, he accidentally slips and falls out of the airlock. Helplessly sinking into the void, he vows he will return. Chadwick celebrates his newfound freedom, but the victory is short lived, as the Brain Surgeon informs him that the ship is now spiraling out of control through time and space. Major Events * Chadwick Jones attempts to commit suicide * Coatmon defeats The Meddler and sends him flying into the void * Chadwick Jones and friends are sent flying uncontrollably through time and space Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * The Meddler Supporting Characters * Coatmon * Jon Gibbord * Brain Surgeon * Old-Man Dyer * Hengry Hippiee * Dyer Trivia * This is the first Chadwick Jones Presents appearance of Jon Gibbord * This is the first true Chadwick Jones Presents appearances of Old-Man Dyer, Hengry Hippiee, and Dyer, although they had been featured in the introduction sequence since episode 3 * Chadwick Jones demonstrated his ki energy abilities for the first time in this episode.Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 1